Bloody Broken Doll
by LazulithLacie
Summary: He could destroy her. So that she wouldn't be able to hurt anyone anymore.  But .. Could he break something which has never been fixed in the first place ?  .:Complete:.
1. Chapter 1

First time uploading something ~ I'm sorry that I harass you with this horrible thing some may call a story .. Anyhow, I am thankful for anyone who reads and reviews ^-^ But no flames please~

The idea to this popped into my mind quite some months ago but I never really wrote it down. Until now .. D:

Was originally planned as being some kind of sick love story or anything like that~~ but turned into something completely angsty and dark. With no love story at all .. And I think that's quite alright as it seems so **wrong** now when I think of this as something involving crack and sick love. Well, it could be that sometimes small signs of that can still be seen at some points .. huh. Anyone wants crack and sick love ? Who knows, I could still write that .. nyaha.

Anyways~ Alice may be a bit OCC but I wanted to show her weak side a bit better which is usually rarely seen but especially when it comes to her memories.

Ah well, I'll stop rambling now. Enjoy this little story~

Disclaimer: I own nothing, characters all belong to Jun Mochizuki. Uh well, the crappy rhyme is mine =w= ..

* * *

She had to get out of there.

It was nearly the middle of the night but she didn't give a damn about that. The moon shone bright in the dead of the night between dim shadows and rising fog. Darkness was nothing foreign to her and so wasn't loneliness. No matter how much she usually wanted to avoid these things by all means, now she fled into them. The Nightray Mansion never was a place she liked to be at. Aside from the big and endless floors which got lost in nowhere just like a horrible labyrinth ..

Then were was this stupid seaweed head and his creep of a brother. This blonde guy with his strange eyes .. She never liked him. Not that she liked seaweed head either, but .. in some, for her unimportant way, she did. Well, he never felt the urge to cut stuffed animals or so, right ? And he didn't have this wicked smile on his face .. A smile where Alice simply wanted to punch the person it belonged to away. It just made her feel uncomfortable. Was she scared or even nervous ? _Never._

And even if the latter would be the case, it would never come to light. Not before everyone in this cracked world would be dead. Should she really stay here until the next morning ? Why ? After all, she didn't feel the need to get stabbed during sleep. And it seemed like some things had already been stabbed and torn apart in this place. At least everyone slept at that time and no one stopped her from leaving the mansion. No stupid questions, no rude grasps, no worried or angry faces. Surely she would find more rest outside this building than inside. Well, maybe she should have taken a blanket with her .. Nah ! That didn't matter ! She wouldn't turn back now. "Hrm .." Alice muttered quietly under her breath while she stroked with her hands over her arms to warm herself up a little. "Seems like no ones here .. Perfect !" She ran down the stairs and checked every direction one last time.

The garden of the Nightrays was just next to the house. Alice was sure to finally find some sleep there. "Ha ! Surely there will be a bench or something like that to lie on. The others will turn the whole house upside down before they'll find me here. Should my disappearance even be noticed .. They're out cold for now and until tomorrow I'll be awake again. I'll simply tell them I was out for a walk or so." Alice stretched herself and walked with a self-confident smile, that told from her pride that no one saw her leaving the house, right into the garden. This was in every single way better than a bed in this madhouse. Perhaps they would chain her down while she would sleep peacefully and try some kind of gruesome experiments on her .. She quickly shook her head to forget these strange thoughts. But it wouldn't surprise her with all those scary people here .. Her steps became a little faster and she payed extra attention to her surroundings. They wouldn't find or see her that easily behind all the rose bushes. "Roses .." She nearly hissed this word while it left her lips. Her now much colder eyes rested on the blood red rose petals. Flowers never interested her in any way and roses were the worst of them ! "What did Sharon say ? The flower of love .. Bah !" She didn't hide her repulsion but stuck out her tongue.

And yet .. The next moment her slightly disgusted eyes stayed on the petals. It was strange. Somehow Alice couldn't turn her gaze away from this terrible weed. As if they had magical powers or so .. This didn't make the whole thing better. "Hmpf. Stupid useless plant." She snorted a little and turned on her heels to face the way again. To it's sides grew a lot of these bushes, decorated with red roses just like single drops of blood on a green coat. _Soft clothing which was wrapped into a warm liquid and completely stained by it_ ..

"Ngh ! What the .." All of a sudden she held her head as if a headache came out of nowhere. A sharp pain ran through her thoughts. Or was it simply imagination ? Maybe she was too tired. Maybe all those flowers annoyed the heck out of her. She had to go on. She had to walk further into the garden until there would be something to sleep on. As soon as she would close her eyes then it wouldn't hurt anymore, right ? Right .. Then she wouldn't see any longer where she was. Only darkness would be by her side. It would slowly take away her sight and pull her deeper into a silent embrace of complete numbness. Until she wouldn't feel anything at all anymore.

But there it was again. Again this terrible pain. "Ow ! .. And I thought I would find more rest outside. But everything's just as worse ! Some kind of voodoo haunting me here, gnah !" Now she ran. Trying to escape the pain, the strange thoughts and most of all any person who could probably find her here. Alice didn't give a fuck about where she ran. As long as she just ran. Deeper into the darkness of this night, into the silence of the shadows lingering there. Deeper into _nothing_.

Roses. Why did they unleash this strange feeling inside of her ? As if she knew them. As if they were so familiar to her. As if .. she liked them. But she didn't. She didn't, or ? Flowers were unimportant !

"Stop it !" She nearly cried it out, her hands only tightening the grip to her head. But the pain wouldn't disappear. And yet she couldn't even tell if it was there at all. Was she falling into some kind of dream ? Maybe she already slept in her bed and this was only a lie, an illusion of her own mind. No matter where she ran, the garden looked always the same and every bush was like the one before. Flecked with red. She didn't even know where she was anymore. "Stupid house ! Stupid Nightrays ! Stupid roses ! Stupid ! Stupid ! This is all stupid !" But her screams didn't suppress anything. Neither the gloomy veils of her thoughts nor the painful feelings which dwelled inside of her. And no single step brought her out of this misery. She only got even more lost in it.

_There was once a child , it sang a sweet song_

_A rose listened , stayed there for long_

_It grew just like her , it colors shone bright_

_Becoming redder , catching her sight_

_She touched it's thorns , mind filling with fear_

„_Oh what should happen ? I want it so dear."_

_Poor broken thing died , it's petals in blood_

_The child just screamed , got lost in the flood_

_Drowning in sorrow , the rose turned black_

_Leaving sweet lil' child , with pain in it's back_

_Both things were twisted , they're life faded fast_

_Shall never be found , not allowed to last_

_*Snip !* .._

It was a plain and yet so effective noise which kicked her back to reality. She had run deep into the rose garden. Far too deep to be able to leave it without any problems. Dark red petals shimmered in the dawning light of the lanterns like drops of fresh blood. And they fell to the ground just like them, tainting it with it's red. Between all of them lay a twisted flower, born in the void of darkness. A black rose had fallen down. _Bloodstained and black._

"Ngh !" Alice winced heavily for a moment, the pain cutting like a dagger through her frail body. What kind of feeling was this ?

Desperation ? Hate ? Fear ?

Her eyes became weak, drowning in endless shadows. Why did she feel so powerless all of a sudden .. ? Daring a last small step forward, she lost her balance and couldn't keep herself from falling any longer. The pain pulled her down to rip her apart as soon as she would lose all her power to defend herself against it. She closed her tired violet eyes. The impact on the ground would surely not hurt as much as what she already had to endure.

And indeed. It didn't hurt when she fell on something. Better said, against something. Or someone.

"Miss Alice ? .."

"..." No single word left her lips. Was this really just a dream ? Why did she have the feeling to fall even deeper into a nightmare then ? ".. I .. I'm scared ..." Scared ? She was scared ? No, this .. couldn't be. _It couldn't- !_

"Well .. In that case, you shouldn't be out her all alone, right ?"

A sweet voice and a strong arm which was around her waist now to keep her from falling any further to the ground. Without another thought she snuggled herself closer to the person holding her. Why ? This weakness .. she didn't want that. She didn't want to show it to anyone. But if all of this would only be a dream, nothing what happened was reality, wasn't that so ? So whatever she did, it wouldn't matter .. As long as this feeling would go away. The pain which slowly destroyed her inside. "I .. I .. don't want .." The words nearly broke as she whispered them.

"What do you not want ?"

This voice .. So well-known. So often heard. So much …

_Detested_

"..." She wanted to see his face. Her gaze slowly rose to see who he was. She did know his voice, so why couldn't she tell who he was ? Why didn't the pain end ? _Nothing._ Nothing got her out of this misery. Nearly trembling whispered her low voice. "Is .. this a dream … ?"

".. I wouldn't call it that .."

Her dull eyes met dark material of his clothes. It was so velvet and felt good underneath her tender fingers.

"But if you want to think of this as one .."

The dim light shone down on him from behind and left his face hidden beyond dark shadows.

"Tell me, Miss Alice .. Would you then call this a good dream ? .. Or a nightmare ? .."

But Alice knew his silhouette. "**!**" Without hesitation she immediately backed away. Her hands loosened the grip on his clothes and she preferred a big distance between them now. "Y-You .. !" She nearly spat it out, sinking deeper into rage and distaste.

But only a smile answered her out of the darkness of this night.

* * *

Some kind of cliffhanger ? I guess not .. it shouldn't be a big secret who this person is 8D Well, the rhyme somehow follows the saying 'Don't do unto others what you would not have done unto you' as the girl breaks the rose and in return her neck is broken as well. *cough* Creepy, I know.

This story won't be very long, probably around 4 chapters or so~

**R&R** ^_^


	2. Chapter 2

Second chapter~ I hope it isn't that bad. And thank you for your reviews, I appreciate all of them ^^

Disclaimer: All belongs to Jun Mochizuki~

* * *

_Cut cut ! In a row_

_Good child, make a bow_

_Cut cut ! Break them now_

_Bad child, treat them low_

_Cut cut ! Taint the snow_

_You child, start the show_

_..::..  
_

He stood before her with his long blonde hair and bicolored eyes fixed on the girl.

A small giggle left the shadows which embraced him. Alice only got more furious and stepped even farther away from the man called Vincent. Her eyes nearly burned with hate and disgust. "What the fuck are **you** doing here ?" More anger built up inside her with every second.

And he saw that.

"Shouldn't I ask you this question instead ? After all, this is not the place you're living in, or ? .."

"Hell no ! I'm no freak like you ! Why are you even allowed to walk outside without any muzzle ?" But he only answered her with a small chuckle escaping his lips. Lips which were curved into a smile full of feigned charm.

"I shall be sorry. But normally, people sleep during this time."

Slowly, he made his way towards her. He really dared to infiltrate her private space ! And this wicked smile of his never faded away. It just made her sick ..

"You shouldn't be out here."

She didn't like him coming closer. She didn't like his calm words which soon trailed off. She didn't like this whole situation. Because she could see a strange glint of darkness flickering in his eyes.

".. You shouldn't be here at all."

Alice stepped back but only until she could feel soft leaves and sharp thorns. A lot of rose bushes blocked the path behind her. The only way to run was if she would turn left or right. She quickly looked for a way out and felt even more uneasy._ Wait._

Why should she run away ? Why should she _flee_ ? Not because of him. That would be unacceptable. He should run away from her. "Stop ! You damn freak !" Her words were rude as usual. Yet he could clearly hear and see how uncomfortable he made her. What fun it was.

Did he scare her ? Made her feel nervous ? Even made her panic ? Why shouldn't he try ? It was delicious seeing her facade breaking to pieces.

_So unbelievable delicious._

"Are you listening ? Stop right there or I swear I'll cut your legs off !" He could see her nearly fuming. But her threat only helped to widen his smile.

"That is not nice .."

"Don't tell me what's nice ! I am not the one who cuts puppets legs off !" Now it was her turn to make a step towards him and he stopped in his tracks. Her finger pointed to the scissor he held in one hand. It's blades shone mysteriously in the dark, reflecting the wavering light of the lanterns. Such small blades. They looked so thin and breakable. Nothing to be scared of. _Yet she_ _..._ Another light chuckle interrupted her train of thoughts. "What are you .."

"Please tell me, Miss Alice. What do you do ?"

"What ? Are you too stupid already to not be able to see what I am doing ?" She snorted in an unfriendly way. But like hell did she care. This person was unworthy of her precious time.

"What do you do .."

Vincent repeated his words slowly and Alice could feel her anger boil inside of her.

".. with your scythe ? .."

"Wha ..." What kind of question was that ? One she didn't expect, that was for sure. While she didn't give him any answer she could see his smile slightly turning into a much darker smirk.

"Are you not ripping things apart with it ? .."

He was standing only some steps in front of her. His eyes rested on her delicate figure all the time but Alice tried to avert his gaze every now and then. Why did he ask such things ? It was none of his business !

"Are you stupid ? I fight with it against other chains ! Why do think you're brother's still alive ?" As she kept talking in a pissed off manner she did not notice him twitching at her last words. Not even how his smirk froze for a second. "It's because of my superior fighting skills ! He should thank me and so should you !"

Now her temper took control of her thoughts and words. But it made her somewhat blind as she overlooked Vincent's now completely plain smile or simply ignored it. "He would not be able to stand a chance against those chains without me." She crossed her arms over her chest and closed her eyes. A grin formed on her lips but all he could see was pure over-confidence. How she stood before him being so self-opinionated. Being so fragile and yet so insolent. Such a petite girl with pretty red clothes. He frowned for a moment.

Her body looked so frail .. but she was able to hurt others, especially when they tried to approach her in an unwanted way. She was just like a rose._ Beautiful little rose._ And her beauty would grow if red color would stain her. He could just break her thorns. He could crush her small body. He could _destroy_ her. So that she wouldn't be able to hurt anyone anymore. But ..

Could he break something which has never been fixed in the first place ?

Vincent watched her with silent looks, not unveiling any kind of emotion aside from emptiness. He seemed to be absent-minded as his eyes remained focused on Alice. No smile grazed his lips. His thoughts were somewhere else and he did not listen to her ramblings anymore. If she would not stop talking he would put her to silence. Then this meaningless blathering would end. It would end for eternity. Roses were not supposed to talk .. She wasn't supposed to be here. Everything was like a mistake. It was _wrong_.

But he could simply erase this mistake, couldn't he ? It would be better. Mistakes were unwanted. They would make everything worse. Her time had long been lost. So why was she still here ? It shouldn't be like this. It was not supposed to be. He did not want it to be.

While she went on about how blessed they all were to have her he slowly moved a hand to her direction. Only seconds would pass until his fingers would reach her. Seconds till his hand would grasp her tiny neck. The grip on the scissor in his other hand became tighter while words still left her mouth. She would try to defend herself like a rose does with it's thorns.

But he knew he could do something much worse. He would make her _beautiful_.

"Do you now realize how grateful you all should be to have me here ?" Alice did not stop to talk with great zeal about her gloriousness. If she would not stop talking she would not have to hear his voice. Because in the end she was just afraid to lose control over this situation again. "Without me everything would be- !" His hand shot to her face. Her eyes widened in an instant. Unsteady breath escaped her pink lips and she could hear her own heartbeat over everything else. Shocked violet orbs met cold red and yellow colored ones.

"Without you ..."

His voice almost came as a whisper. Alice could nearly feel his fingers touching her skin.

".. everything would be ..."

She kept quiet as if something prevented her from speaking. But why ? This wasn't her. Usually she would kick his ass and insult him to no end. As he rose his other hand she could see the sharp scissor gleaming like silver in the dark. Her breath almost seemed to stop at this sight.

_Such a pitiful princess .._

He grabbed something and brought the scissor closer to her face. Until ..

_If you just keep dreaming .._

_One day you will ..._

_*Snip !*_

Dark red fell to the ground. It landed on soft grass and stained it here and there. Vincent drew one hand back while the other slightly touched her silky brown hair. A silent smile had reappeared on his lips.

"... boring .."

It was then that she realized she felt no pain. Nothing did hurt at this moment. She neither felt heat nor cold. There was no wet feeling which flowed down her body. So she blinked once .. twice .. His smile slightly widened an inch or two.

"Wouldn't it be so ? .."

But Alice remained quiet. What had just happened ? She didn't know. She didn't know why she felt so paralyzed.

"W .. What ..." Her voice was low and almost unhearable and a startled look adorned her sweet face. A small snicker emitted itself from the shadows. How amusing this was.

"Without you everything would be boring, am I right ?"

Almost touching her skin he slid with his other hand from behind her head past her soft cheek. He stopped with his movement in front of her face and her eyes slowly looked down. Between his fingers he held a rose with dark red petals.

"Ah ..." That was what he had wanted to cut. It was only a rose .. Her eyes twitched a little and she felt ashamed of her earlier reactions. Anger flooded her mind immediately as it was his fault she had acted like that. She slapped his hand out of her sight and was not afraid to speak up anymore. "You damn bastard ! Get your dirty hand away from me !" His smile melted into a strange grin. The rose fell to the ground and other petals loosened themselves from the flower.

_While her body smashed to the floor crimson blood spread from her delicate form .._

"**Nnghn** !" Alice winced in an instant. She could feel something uncomfortable becoming more intense. The pain was returning and took her in. Something went completely not the way she wanted it to be. As she tried to fight the torment which was haunting her Vincent remained silent. He watched her with amusement while she struggled with the pain in her head. "Hngh !" She leaned with her back against the rose bushes and the thorns were pressed against her body. But she did not care. This night was far away from being over and she knew it. And then she heard it. There was a low noise cutting through the murkiness of this night. It was ... the ringing of a bell. Was it already that late ? Alice slowly looked up only to see a semi-blurred Vincent in front of her. He clasped his hands and she could recognize the wide smile on his face.

"It is time."

* * *

Ah, it's somehow fun to write about those two~ ..

I'll be away for one week and won't be able to upload anything during that time. I'm sorry~ But be sure that it won't take long for the third chapter to come out when I'm back 'cause it's almost finished.

**R&R**~ :3


	3. Chapter 3

I'm back~ and here's the next chapter ^^ Hope you enjoy~~

Disclaimer: All belongs to Jun Mochizuki.

* * *

With all the power she had left Alice tried to get a hold of herself. This pain ... Where did it come from ? And why didn't it just end ? Why didn't it simply disappear .. ? She couldn't be so weak in front of this guy. She couldn't be. She didn't want to be.

A chain, most of all the Bloodstained Black Rabbit was not supposed to be this weak ! "Y-You .." Her words weren't able to hide the torment she felt. No matter how much she wished to hide all the torture she had to endure at this moment. This night didn't listen to her wishes. It wouldn't answer her. It wouldn't help her. No one would. Because she was with him now. _Only with him._

His eyes showed no signs of pity or concern. No signs of mercy. Instead he simply smiled. Unaffected from anything.

"Yes .. ?"

".. Go ..." Her voice had nearly been too low to even be heard. So she spoke again but this time much more louder and growling. "Go away ! .." She could feel the pain in her head and how it made her whole body tremble. Her breath became more unsteady with every passing moment. Violet orbs seemed tired and exhausted. She would become more fragile. _Far more. A_nd he wouldn't stop it. Because it was this sight which he didn't want to miss out. How she was so feeble. So frail .. It was **wonderful**.

She almost closed her eyes when something grabbed her arm. Completely shocked she immediately looked what it was. And yet it was clear that it could only be one person. The only one who was with her now ..

"L-Lemme ..." She breathed heavier but it seemed like she didn't get any air at all. His hand grasped her arm and he did not intend to release her now. "Let me go .. !" An attempt to shake off his hand failed miserably.

Power. It was what she lacked most of all now. He knew it. And he enjoyed it. _So much._

"But if I do so, I must fear you will not find the right way out of here. And I can't let you destroy the whole garden. So I shall guide you instead .."

"I don't .. want .. ! Not you ! ..." Alice tried to get away from him again. She wanted to punch him, to kick him, to push him away. But she just couldn't. Her own body prevented her from doing so. It wasn't fair. It wasn't real. It couldn't be ..

His hold on her became much tighter. _Rough._ "Y-You .. ! You're hurting me ... !" She nearly whined in a low tone but Vincent didn't care in any way how ungently he treated her.

"It is late. We should go now."

Without hesitation he took her with him. Past all the rose bushes which watched them like silent spectators. They watched the _show._

It was carried out beyond shady curtains on a stage which was created by the night and endless roses. A show so entertaining. So amusing. At least for him. But Alice wasn't going to simply play along. She would ruin his little game. Somehow. "N-No !" It wasn't enough. Not enough strength. Not effective enough. "I said **NO** !" Her voice had been louder than before. Much louder. _Too_ _loud._

He turned to face her, giving her an icy look. But between this empty coldness grew a bittersweet smirk.

"Will you be quiet ? .. Or do I have to make you ?"

"Go on and try .." Did she really challenge him ? How could she dare ? After all, she was not the one who controlled this situation. She was weak now. **Breakable.** He could do anything. No one would need to know. He wouldn't let anyone know anything. It would be his secret.

_Sweet little secret._

They were alone now. Again. Only the roses would watch them. But they wouldn't tell anyone. They were mute. And he would make her too. So that she would be like all the others. She would become a real rose again. "What are you waiting for you coward ? Having lost your tongue or what ? Tsk." Her lips were curved into a cocky grin. He had seen this grin many times before._ Many times. _

Telling him to be something worthless, something unimportant. Showing him how low he was, how pathetic. How disgusting. How much he deserved to be hated. After all he was ..

_The cause of misfortune !_

He was nothing else. He had never been anything else. People had told him. Her smile had told him. But it didn't made him flinch anymore. It didn't made him sad or uncomfortable. He had become used of seeing her lips curved like that. But still ..

Somehow it had become different. There was none of the twisted sickness left it once had. It was her grin. And yet it wasn't _hers._

"HA ! You poor little scum .." She had noticed that he had been a bit absent for the last few seconds. To her this was a sign that he didn't know what to say or what to do. But she was wrong.

".. Now, we are quite annoying aren't we ? You're a real brat, you know .."

He pulled her even closer to himself and all her struggling didn't help her. Without her power he was the stronger one of the two. She was no more than a simple girl now. And she hated that fact.

"You were invited to come here. You were allowed to stay here. And all you do is being .. loud and mannerless."

"Mannerless ?" How could he of all people use such a word ? After all he was the one being rude to her ! He had no right to call her that ! "You're mannerless ! Show some respect !"

"To whom ? To you ? .."

His smile widened slowly. Her words made him almost snicker, made him laugh. He should show her respect ? Why ? She truly didn't deserve any. Not from him. Not from anyone. He would treat her the same like he once had been treated._ Cruel._

"You're the one who should show respect .. And yet you don't do so. Now **you** demand from me to show you some respect ? Tsk tsk tsk."

He bent down to face her even better. His other hand grabbed her by the chin and held her face towards his. She grabbed his arm with her free hand, tried to pull him away from herself, tried to claw him. But it was like her hand became somewhat frozen. Numb, uncontrollable.

"You're .."

He came closer and he had already been too close for her liking. His cold eyes stared into her violet ones. His strange smile contradicted her reluctant expression. His nose nearly touched hers.

".. such a spoiled brat."

A voice, so beguiling, so _played._ And she was his toy. Oh, how much fun he would have tonight.

She could feel his breath stroking her soft skin. It was hot and yet so unpleasant. Any normal girl would probably have fainted because of how close his body was to hers. How close his lips were. But if Alice would faint it would be because all of this made her **sick**. He knew that. And he would love to make her feel even more sick ..

"But what do we do with someone as yourself ? .."

His question didn't really seem like one at all. No, he already knew the answer to this. It was one Alice wouldn't have agreed with. So she gave him her own. "Let .. go of me ! Let go of me ... NOW ! .."

"I already told you, if you keep being so loud I will have to make you becoming quiet .."

A mischievous glint flashed in Vincents eyes as he spoke to her. He didn't bluff or anything. He was serious about that. Deadly serious. His smile showed that - lips which were curved with murderous sweetness._ So sweet it could kill._

But she wouldn't be afraid to provoke him even more. She wouldn't be afraid because of him. Such a _sin_ was not allowed. Not to her. "You don't want to know ... what I .. would do to you then .. Dare to .. touch me any longer, you freak .." She wanted to sound strong, to seem tough. But her own voice betrayed her. It was halting because of exhaustion and trailed off at the end.

"My my, I'm quite scared ... But I'm curious as well. So I'll dare touching you even longer."

His smile melted into a much darker smirk. Bicoloured eyes burned with something between pure wickedness and malicious amusement. She shot him a deep glare but it didn't change anything. He didn't even seem to notice or to care. "You'll wish .. this night would have never been ... I swear you .."

He chuckled slightly at her words and it enraged her even more that he seemed to think this was funny.

"Oh, I do already wish that. Then I wouldn't have had to bear with you in the first place. But we can't change what happened in the past, right ? .."

"The fuck you're talking about ... ? .. Just let me go ..." Her voice was more some kind of incomprehensible mumbling which could be barely heard.

"I won't."

His answer came precise, telling her all she needed to know with two simple words.

"Wha- **Hngh** !" Before she could protest another pain ran through her thoughts and threatened to crush her small form. Vincent smiled once more and finally drew his face away from hers. Only his eyes stayed on the petite girl – intense and with a hint of strange pleasure.

"Do you feel much pain ? Maybe you should rest a bit .. Yes Miss Alice, close your eyes. Don't be afraid .. Just _rest._"

He spoke smoothly and Alice nearly felt as if his voice echoed through her head.

Rest .. It was why she had come to this place. She only wanted to rest. Maybe he was right .. No, wait. Somehow she felt even more tired all of a sudden. Her eyes were almost closed and she had more and more problems to keep her balance. Everything became darker and more blurred but she could still see his silhouette. And something else behind him.

Her head seemed empty and only one last thought ran through her mind before the world went black for her.

_A mouse .. ?_

_..::.._

_Sleep my girl, sleep really tight_

_Sleep my girl, don't try to fight_

_Sleep my girl, it'll be alright_

_Sleep my girl, this is our night_

* * *

Seems like there'll be more than only 4 chapters. Maybe 5 .. 6 ? Who know's. The scenes became longer than I thought. So there'll be more Vincent bullying poor lil' Alice. Aww~

Well, school starts for me so that means I'll be busybusy. It might take some more time until another chapter is finished .. I'm sorry ._.

**R&R**~ ;3_  
_


	4. Chapter 4

Phew, quite some time has passed since my last update .. Again, I'm sorry. Guess it'll be like this for a while, eeh .. Well, here is the fourth chapter :3

Please enjoy !

Disclaimer: All belongs to Jun Mochizuki~

* * *

Lifeless.

That was how she felt. As if her whole body had been trapped in a deep sleep of complete emptiness. Her head ached terribly and her eyes almost seemed to burn therefore she didn't even really dare to open them.

But she needed to. She needed to know where she was. What had even happened .. ?

All Alice remembered was that she had wanted to sleep. She had been tired. _So tired._ And she remembered that she hadn't felt comfortable in her bed. That was why she had left her room. The floors had been empty, no single soul had noticed her leaving the mansion. The next thing she could think of was the garden and how she had entered it.

After that ... Pain. She could only remember the pain which had haunted her in that place. But all these memories seemed to be so hazy, so unreal. It was more like a dream she remembered. Yet the pain .. No, it was impossible that this hadn't been real. She could still feel it, how it flowed through her whole body. Every limb screamed of the anguish she had felt. Even now it still hurt. This strange sharp, **piercing** sensation hadn't entirely disappeard. How could this have only been an illusion ? Alice was sure, all these memories were real.

Everything had happened. Still, she knew that something was not right.

She had been in a garden, outside in the cold. The air had been cool and a chilly wind had stroked her skin. She didn't feel any cold now. Instead it was much warmer and the air didn't have this fresh smell of a cold night. And she smelled something else ...

She couldn't say what it was but it seemed strange. Like it didn't belong to where she was. But where was she ?

In a room, that she was sure of. How did she get there ? After all she had been in the garden before. And no one had been ..

A clattering noise interrupted her train of thoughts. It made her tense inwardly but she kept her eyes closed. Was somebody else with her ? Maybe Oz. _Hopefully_. She wished that it wasn't Break or Gilbert. But how should Break have gotten there ? Well, he was a freak so he would've found any freakish way to get there without anyone noticing. Yet nothing seemed to make any sense. She had to open her eyes, to look where the hell she was. So she opened them – slowly and careful. Light flooded her sight and it only worsened the burning feeling.

"Ah. Have we finally awakened ?"

Now her eyes were wide open and she ignored how much it did hurt. It was going to take some moments but with every passing one she saw better and better. She sat on something, probably a chair. In front of her was something large, decorated with different smaller things. Most of them were white but she could also see something more colorful.

Alice waited until her sight was perfectly normal again. And then she realized.

She was seated at the end of a long table. It was covered with a pretty white tablecloth which almost glistened under the dazzling light. There were a lot of plates and teacups on the table in the same pure color. Her gaze wandered through the whole room. The walls, the curtains, the carpet – everything shone in almost _divine_ colors. It was too bright for her tastes.

Only the flowers brought a bit of contrast into this. And she saw many of them. They grazed the table and nearly every spot of the room in pretty vases which were unquestionably expensive. Below their tender blossoms were other little guests. A lot of dolls and puppets had been placed next to the flowers and they covered some parts of the carpet.

To anyone but Alice they would have probably appeared as some cute and cuddlesome things. Plush toys which would bring joy and fun to every child.

How perfect everything seemed. _Yes._ Everything just seemed so **wrong**.

Even though all this white color made this place seem somehow comfortable and safe – she knew better. Nothing here was embraced by protective light or any kind of sacredness.

One thing that stood out from this flawless sight were the flowers.

Black roses. Disgraced by a lifeless color which gave them a rotting appereance. Their dark tears fell one after another and nothing could stop their decay. Black had already begun staining this place, eating away all innocence which was kept in this chamber. As if the world had gone wrong and dark snow would fall on white earth. But this was no snow. It were simple flowers. Tainted and lost in uncurable darkness. Yet not they alone helped to slowly shatter all the pureness of this place.

A child would most likely not have noticed, but Alice did. She noticed _them_ and their truth.

Deadpan eyes watched every small movement. Scarred and twisted faces no matter in what direction Alice looked. All of them held a grinning expression which laughed at one. _Creepy dolls._

It was indeed a creepy place to begin with. At least for her. This room seemed to tell her one specific thing - shadows lingered everywhere, even deep in the heart of light itself.

".. Well, it seems that we are still a bit absent, aren't we ?"

She wanted to jump as she had completely ignored the voice before. Her attention hadn't stayed for long on the subject who in the hell had brought her here. But no matter how big the possibility would have been that she would have fallen from the chair because of the sudden voice which absolutely surprised her.

She did not fall nor did she jump in any way. She _couldn't_ even really move at all.

Something held her down. And this fact bugged her unbelievably. Even though she could think of what it was she looked nevertheless. Which confirmed her fear. Someone had bound her wrists to the chair with ropes. So tight that it felt as if they tied her hands off. "W-What .. ! Which ... which pervert did this ? .."

"How cruel of you .. Have you already forgotten me ? And here I thought your brain wouldn't be all that useless."

Now she remembered. She remembered it **all**.

The voice, what happened in the garden, him. "You .. ! You disgusting little rat !" Aggression flooded her words and hate filled her violet eyes.

And he gave her the pleasure to aim her deadly glare at him directly. He came out from behind her chair and walked slowly past her alongside the table. Tender fingers skimmed over thin tablecloth and a small smile curved up his lips. He let out a weak sigh and closed his eyes for a moment.

"Mannerless as ever .."

While he opened his eyes again the smile on his face grew even bigger. He turned towards her and nodded slightly to himself.

"But what else should we expect ? .."

Alice growled in annoyance but tried not to scream like a fury. Instead she took on a much lower voice, grumbling and cursing under her breath. "Oh, I get it .. You somehow cracked your skull with your own stupid scissor and became a much worse sicko than before, right ?" That seaweed head would have shot her right away. But not his brother. He only snickered at her words. Again and again, no matter what she said, all this guy did was to chuckle and to laugh.

But she knew, _she knew so well_ of the deep contempt which was hidden behind this ever so false smile of his.

He did not bother to answer her and brought his hand to a beautiful teapot. While completely ignoring her cold stares he poured himself some tea into a cup.

"You're a .. guest at our mansion. And a girl as yourself should not walk around outside all alone at such a time. So I'll be taking a bit _care _of you .."

She twitched at his strange undertone. "I'll pass."

"I don't think you're in any position to pass .."

He flashed her an even brighter smile.

"And I've already prepared a little tea party for you."

Tea party ? Was this just a party for him ? Alice gritted her theeth and hissed something he couldn't quite understand.

"Don't you like those ? .."

He spoke to her while his voice sank deeper into sarcasm and a mocking smirk replaced his smile.

"I remember otherwise .."

"What ? .. I never liked such stupid parties ! And I surely won't attend any with **you** !" All the time she never stopped trying to free her hands from the ropes that bound them to the chair. And no matter how useless it was she surely wasn't going to simply give up.

Vincent placed the teapot back on the table and threw a more silent look at Alice.

"I think you already do."

"Surely not voluntarely ! Now untie me ! I'm going to kill you !"

"Fufufu .. ahaha !"

A laughter filled the air which faded away seconds later as a sardonic smile. He leaned against the table, still holding the teacup in his hands and eyes rested on the petite girl.

"Yes, you told me all the positive aspects as to why I should untie you. And yet I don't feel the need to do so .."

"Youu .. !" Her face lacked any expression near calmness or cheerfulness. Only darkest anger and burning loathing were left.

If her hands weren't tied to this stupid chair she would've used the ropes to strangle him. To erase this freakish smile from his dumb face. Oh how she would turn this whole shit to her own advantage. And he would kneel down and beg her to stop and to forgive him .. If she wouldn't kill him first.

"I feel flattered by your intense stare which is obviously aimed at my body .. But I won't undo my clothes, Miss Alice .."

"W-**What** ?"

"How interesting. You seem quite shocked by that fact .."

Did he .. Did he dare taunt her ? "You .. ! .. Bullshit ! I would never … !" She could feel a red color creeping over her cheeks. But she didn't know if it was because of wild rage or anything else she didn't want to think of. "You're .. you're disgusting !"

"I apologize .. Maybe I should give you something of better taste then ? .."

He moved towards her step by step. Slow, if not even kind of graceful .. Like a devil who resided in a white hell, watching his prey with careful eyes. Seeing how it struggled and tried to come free. Noticing it's wrathful and yet so desperate expression.

She was his little toy to play with. And his game hadn't even started.

* * *

Nothing against Gil or Break, god I love them~ Maybe I'll write something about either of them after this one here's finished .. ?

But I like writing about Vince & Alice too, they do have quite some things in common .. Nyehe~

**R&R**~ ^^


	5. Chapter 5

Next chapter's finished~ Here it is ^-^ I hope it is satisfying.

And special thanks to you dear MirrorDede for reviewing the last chapters :3

I think I'll write something with them as soon as I have finished this here ^^ Well, I first need a striking idea but that shouldn't be a problem x3

Anyways~ Enjoy the fifth chapter !

Disclaimer: All belong to Jun Mochizuki.

* * *

She wanted to wake up. She wanted all of this to fade away like an illusion. She wanted to refuse that all what happened was real.

Because a lie couldn't be the truth. Because a nightmare couldn't be reality.

But nothing felt like a simple dream. Even though everything seemed so wrong it was no lie created by her own mind. She was neither asleep nor did she hallucinate in any way. That sick guy really held her captive in this room ! And what did he want ? A party ? She would give him a _party_, that she was sure of. If only the ropes wouldn't be so tight ..

Alice couldn't do anything but to watch him stepping closer. "If you want a party then go visit the clown .. He loves such parties but don't mistake me for him ! .." She was visibly furious but going on a rampage wouldn't help now. First of all she had to come free ..

"I would never .. But why don't you just try ? It might not be that bad after all ..."

"Force me you damn creep !"

"My my, Miss Alice ..

I truly did not know that you have such a secret masochistic side .. but as you wish."

What did he say ? **He** was a frickin' masochist ! After all, he risked to get himself killed with doing things like that to her. That stupid jerk .. Did he really want to die that badly ? He could've easily asked her and she would've done him the pleasure. But of course this idiot needed to make everything much more complicated.

How very irritating that guy was. And here she had always thought of him being the perfect opposite.

He would cut – he would stab. He would tear apart. He would torture – he would kill. It didn't even matter what he would do. But he surely wouldn't flinch from doing anything of what he possibly could do. _Yes_.

All of it. He would enjoy _all of it._ Because in the end she always thought of him being a complete and utter -

"Usually you're more the little sadist, aren't you ? Kicking and hurting others ..

Slicing them with your scythe .. Eliminating them with such delight."

Wait wait wait. _What ? _Her eyes were filled with an unreadable emotion consisting of something near shock and blind hatred. Words wouldn't form in her mouth nor would any noise escape her lips. She took a long and deep breath. Her lungs were filled with air and yet seemed to be so empty. She felt breathless as well as speechless. _He .._ "Do you really talk about me.. or _yourself_ ? ..." His only reaction was a blank smile that rested on his face. He closed his eyes and seemingly shrugged her question off. Vincent stood before her being double as tall as she was. She felt not only weak but small as well. Everything was so unbelievable annoying at that moment !

He slowly leaned forward and placed one hand on the table while the other still hold the teacup. Alice couldn't even back away now. So she glared at him as hard as she could but sadly not even that scared him off. A dark twinkle flickered through his eyes as he watched her and her sustained stare.

"Don't ever .. ever try to compare us again, _Miss_ Alice .."

She had clearly overheard how abhorred his voice had sounded while he had addressed her. But she was just as disgusted as he was. Why didn't he just do them both a favor and let her go ? Because he wanted to be killed. Or at least that was the answer Alice wanted to give him. Yet she didn't speak it out loud. Instead she seethed with anger. "Don't ever try to kidnap me again, _scumbag_ .." She imitated his tone but did not even try to address him as proper as he had done. While not moving or twitching in any way his smile appeared to be a bit more expressive upon hearing her words. He raised one single eyebrow at her. Playful ? Teasing ? _Pretending._

It was than that her frown melted into a brash grin. "I didn't know that you could make yourself become even uglier .."

"I just tried to surpass you. But I need to acknowledge that I won't ever be able to..

You're simply better .."

Alice closed her eyes. "I know, so shut up." Pride was what covered all of her facial features. He would've not believed it if he wouldn't stand right in front of her. He would've not believed how dimwitted she really was ..

Vincent's smile confronted her with some kind of pitiful expression. Pity for no one but himself for trying to restrain any laugh. That girl really only heard what she wanted to hear. Miserably failing to even listen properly. At least for a moment. But her eyes soon snapped open as if a sudden scream had entered her ears. Seconds passed and she kept staring at him wide-eyed. Her sweet lips parted ever so slightly and whispered one single word. "Repeat."

He slowly lowered both eyebrows and smiled evilly at her. A demon who had taken the form of a young man. Or simply a man who pretended to be a demon ? _Nothing more than pretense._

"Deaf brat .."

Her wild stare abruptly changed into sheer hate. She jumped at him or at least that was what she was trying to do. But she nearly ended up crashing to the floor because the chair almost toppled as a result of her sudden and fierce movement. "Take that back ! Right **now** !" Alice snarled at him but that didn't seem to affect him in any way. Instead he leaned his face down to hers and mused well-known words to the girl. He spoke them softly, breathing them into her ear. Filling them with a momentary hot sensation.

".. Force me."

Something inside of her shuddered at his sickening actions. Luckily enough he withdrew quickly from her. But only to thoroughly enjoy her obvious discomfort - to see all of her anxiety. No matter how hard and desperately she tried to hide it from him.

He knew where to search for it. He knew where to find it. He knew how to play this game. And he played it well. So well that she could see deepest satisfaction feeding his smile and turning it into something much more wicked.

"Just look at you. You seem to be so uneasy.

Why is that .. ?"

Cold eyes looked down on her, dared to watch her in a way which told her to be nothing more than dirt. That was by far enough. She couldn't keep still anymore. She didn't want to, not caring if she would fall and slam her head to the ground.

"Tsk tsk ..

Such an unfeminine .. thing."

"Call me unfeminine again **!** .." Blazing fury threatened to burst out of her. And all he did was letting his gaze wander. Letting it wander down her slender figure – bit by bit ..

An almost crimson color spread over her whole face. She felt her skin burn and her mind becoming immersed in tremendous chaos. When he finally looked back into her eyes she could hear him sneering. She wanted to transform. She wanted to chop off his head. She wanted to erase his very existence. _So badly._

"Ah, what to do with you .."

The seemingly older man slightly tilted his head to the side. Blond hair stroked gently over black fabric. Red and yellow colored eyes were focused on her alone.

"Maybe you need something to calm down a bit ?"

His lips quirked upwards while he spoke to her. The smile he gave her was wrong in so many ways ..

"Tea can do wonders, you know ..

Why should I prepare a tea party if you don't even drink ?"

She growled dangerously at him. "Not my problem .." The shit he called tea was obviously poisoned. Else he would've not offered it to her in the first place. Oh how predictable he was.

"It is not poisoned if that's what you think."

The smirk he shot her made him appear even more suspicious. Alice grunted. As if she would ever believe any of his words .. "Then why don't you drink it .. ?"

Fingers started to carefully stroke over the rim of the cup. His attention fell on whatsoever he had poured into the teacup. Shoulders moved slightly and an amused noise emerged from his lips. Tch, such an annoying freak. "What's so funny .. ? .." His mouth finally formed a thin lined smile while his snickering faded away.

"So you think I would be so rude and drink before I have offered my guest anything to drink ?

Well, that may be what you would do .. But you see again how different we are."

There were no similarities. Not for him nor for her. They were different. Both of them would never accept anything else.

Because they both turned blind. Blind towards what they shared. _Too much._

"Kch. My tea would surely not kill my guest."

"No ?"

He asked with such a sudden melodic voice as if the girl in front of him just said something hilarious. Said girl snapped in a pissed off manner at him. "I would make an exception for you .."

"Such a lovely thing to do."

Fuck him and his stupid irony ..

Every part inside of her screamed. Screamed to kill that creep. Screamed to escape this freakish place. Why did everything become this worse in only one single night ? So much seemed impossible right now. Even any chance of running away, running far away from him and his .. plans for this night. She surely didn't hope for any miracle or anything like that. She didn't believe in princes saving their beloved little princesses. She never wanted to be a princess. She never wanted to be saved by anyone. She was strong. She was ..

_Pretending_.

They both were. They both lived with their own truths. And they both created their own lies.

Violet orbs slowly gazed down. Vincent noticed her irritated look but preferred not to say anything. His smug smirk said all about his current thoughts. She was too weak. Too small. _No chain_. Merely a girl. Another silent moment passed. He wondered if there still was something like a heart beating inside of her. Something that could be hurt. Something that could be broken. Something that contained real emotions. But he stopped himself from dwelling too deep on such meaningless considerations. There was no need to care ..

Alice suddenly shrieked. He had grabbed her chin roughly and moved her face a bit upwards so that their eyes met. She saw something in his expression which was half hidden by a bitter smile. _Frustration ?_

He would not let anymore time go to waste. Not because of thinking about **her**.

"Now. Behave, will you .. ?"

His other hand moved closer and brought the teacup to her lips. In an instant shock ran through her veins and left her completely thunderstrucked. She would not let him force her tasting that stuff ! Her foot rammed against the table. So fast and rigorous, trying to push herself away from him and his so-called tea. He loosened his hand from her in surprise and watched the girl falling backwards. The chair crashed to the ground and something else caused a clattering noise on top of the table because of the impact. "Nngh ! .." It felt as if her head had just cracked open. Her mind seemed to swirl and her vision blurred faintly.

Now she lay there, lay on the cold floor. Lay there like dirt. And the worst was that the ropes were as tight as before. But at least she ..

Something wet and unpleasant dripped down on her bare legs and interrupted her thoughts. Shit. It must have been the tea pot which fell when she had kicked the table. And now all of that creeps tea flowed down on her. Alice tried to shift her position but something else quickly halted her.

At first she wasn't sure if she had just imagined things. But then it became much more visible. Red ran through her coat. Dyed the material witch such an intense color that the former one appeared rather worn out now. Her breath stopped when it finally parted from her clothes, starting to stain the ground.

Blood.

* * *

I finished this here faster than I thought I would. But eh, I'll be away for around 2 weeks now and won't upload anything during that time, forgive me .. x_x

**R&R** please~


	6. Chapter 6

Finished ! Oh my .. this took so few time actually. But school had punished me with a stupid writer's block ..

Well well, anyways, here is the last chapter~ It's horrible. I know. So .. I guess ah, cookies to those who survive reading this ?

Disclaimer: All belongs to Jun Mochizuki~

* * *

_*Drip*_

_*Drip*_

_*Drip*_

Again.

_*Drip*_

_*Drip*_

_*Drip*_

Over and over.

_*Drip*_

_*Drip*_

_*Drip* .._

She could hear it. Hear how it didn't end. She could see it. See how more and more came. She could feel it. Feel how real it was.

Her clothes, her skin. Everything became even more dyed in red with each passing second. And she wouldn't move. Just couldn't. She wouldn't speak. _Couldn't._

All she was capable of doing was to listen. To stare. To feel. Her body ached and had grown completely stiff. Only her chest moved ever so slightly each time she breathed. And with every little breath she inhaled the scent.

_Blood._

She had seen it before. It was nothing unusual. It was nothing she cared for. But it left her frozen now. It left her thoughtless. Yet this wasn't even her blood. It wasn't hers .. No.

It was .. a joke of his maybe. She had known something had been wrong with the tea. And she had been right. Still, this was just sick. It was mad. _He was._

_All of this .._

"No .."

_Madness._

".. No ..." A whimper. A silent cry. She nearly sobbed. And it didn't matter to her. Nothing did. She was lost in her own nightmare now. It made her reveal all of her weaknesses. All of her fears. All of her humanity. She wouldn't be strong now. She knew she wouldn't. Not now. Not when all of this seemed so dreadfully ..

Familiar.

Yes .. She was indeed lost now. Lost between flashes of things she shouldn't see. Things she did not want to see. But it kept repeating itself before her eyes. Again. Over and over.

And she listened to nothing else. Saw nothing else and felt nothing else. Only the blood. Dripping down. Splattering the ground. She felt like falling without end. Crushing to the floor every time. And then everything would fade to black.

.. Until it would start all over again.

The pain would come back. All of the feelings would. Too sudden. Too strong.

Tears started welling up in her beautiful eyes. But she didn't notice them. Didn't feel them.

She fell. And no one would catch her. Would help her. Would _save_ her. No one had done so. No one would now. It kept repeating. She could feel the bitter agony devouring her. She could feel deepest sorrow. But most of all she felt lonely. All of these feelings had overcome her in one moment. Yet it seemed like she had felt like this for a long time already. As if all of this had lain dormant somewhere inside of her. Banished from her memories. Forgotten alongside them.

"... _No_ ..." Alice finally closed her eyes. Her voice fell silent while tears streamed down her soft cheeks.

_And she would fall._

Fall into endless darkness.

_And it would fall with her._

Pouring out from her. Each time.

Like a rose losing it's petals. Losing it's glory. Losing it's life. Petals flowing from her throat, taking her last breath with them.

Her petals. Her **blood**.

He watched her. Observed her small and pitiful frame intently. How she barely moved whenever another sob escaped her lips. Whenever her weeping became a bit louder and much more desperate. And that was all he did. Nothing more than watching. Throwing an emotionless gaze down at her all the time. He did not laugh nor was there even any sign of a smile on his face. He just stood there, unfazed from anything. And slowly, _so slowly, _his expression turned more serious.

He would not let himself be fooled. Never again. He knew her. Knew more about her than she did at that moment.

This knowledge was his advantage. His most terrible weapon. The way he could hurt her the worst. No matter how human-like she appeared to be. He would not flinch. Regardless whether she _was_ a human or not. She had never flinched from hurting - humiliating him.

He had been small as well. And he had cried as well. But she had never stopped. _He would make it stop._ Now everything was the other way round. _And she would not make it stop._

The tea pot was already completely empty. The once so pure tablecloth was half stained and the red color still crept further through the material. But most of it had splashed to the ground. Down on the poor girl. Spreading from her body while also keeping her in a wet and cold embrace.

She felt lost. She felt dead. Only for a second until she would die all over again. And it would hurt a little more each time. The pain would grow. The only person being aware of her current suffering was also the last one to make it end. After all this was what he had wanted, wasn't it ?

He had wanted to see her like this. To hurt her like this. Being able to bring such pain to her without even touching her .. It felt good. Satisfying. Like he had taken revenge for something. But this single moment for all the time he had to feel like this ? It wasn't enough. He wanted more. He _truly_ wanted more. It was just ..

His eyes drifted off to the side. They glowered even colder and he kept getting more frustrated. This was supposed to be different. He was supposed to throroughly enjoy every little bit of this. But now he found himself dwelling on thoughts every now and then. Thoughts he shouldn't have. Thoughts about that _thing_. He tried to brush them off but they would return to him. It was simply .. ridiculous.

".. H ... Help ..."

His gaze went back to the girl. Vincent almost stared at her as if she had said something completely shocking. But his expression soon changed back into an uncaring one. He would ignore her. Act like he couldn't hear her. He didn't want to hear her.

"P .. lease ..."

He would never be the one to hear her. To **save** her.

That was not his role. Not his part in the game.

All of this went again not the way he wanted it to be. He couldn't even stand to watch her tearful face anymore. She was still able to make him feel sick. No matter how much he would hurt her. As long as she still was there things wouldn't be better. But he would make everything better. He would find peace ..

His hand slid down into one of his pockets. Every toy of his ended up the same after he finished his games. This time would be no different. Toys could be replaced. So could she. Mistakes were unnecessary. So was she. She wasn't even human anymore so all of this would be much easier.

He grabbed his scissor and the blades slightly parted from each other. This was madness indeed. It had always been. It would end this way like it had started long ago. He could stab her right now. He could kill her. Once and for all. Maybe he would feel even better then. _Certainly._

Yes, there was no need in watching this misery any longer if it did not truly entertain him as much as he had hoped it would. But for some reason he remained motionless.

Until his bicolored eyes widened again with shock. And disgust.

"V-Vincent .."

Fool. Why did she waste her breath calling his name ? Was she that stupid ? She should know better. He would never listen. _Never._

Even though he made no single sound nor any further attempt at moving Alice knew that he was still there. Her body shook as if it would shatter any moment and her voice quivered heavily. Normally she would have never formed a name as filthy as his in her mouth but this was no normal situation. So she did something that was completely incorrect to her. _Preposterous_.

Because nothing was right now.

".. Vincent .."

_Nonsense !_

But she wouldn't stop. Not as long as none of the pain would stop. He wouldn't make her suffering stop. He surely wouldn't- "Make it stop .."

_No .._

"..."

He would never.

He would never help her.

Never save her.

But he knew. He could make her pain stop. He could make all of her agonies fade away ..

_What she feared the most._

He could erase it. Because he feared it as well.

_Too much._

There was too much they shared. And he needed to realize. That erasing her very existence would be peace for both of them.

But if he wanted her to suffer he would have to keep her in this world.

_Remembering it all._

And he would keep suffering with her. Because of her.

This was their little game. They would play it until both of them would lose. It was a game none of them would ever win. They were not supposed to. Had never been. They had always been doomed. _He knew._

He would keep playing his role. And he would watch. He would watch those who desperately tried to help her. _And maybe one day .._

Minutes passed by. They seemed far too long. But he stayed by her side, silently looking at her with eyes devoid of any emotion. How wrong it was.

And slowly a faint smile returned to his lips.

Nothing had ever been right. _Doomed to never be._

He waited with her. Until it would be too much. Until the pain would return to disappear inside of her. Only to be awakened once again at one day. He would wait. And with each moment her weeping became weaker. Her mind drowned in unconsciousness and her body seemed to finally come to rest. Tears stayed on her sweet face and graced it like soft pearls. She looked so serene. So _broken._

"..."

..::..

"What the- !" The little girl suddenly shrieked. She felt a deep shock beating inside of her. But after some heavier breaths she noticed where she was. "Wha .. Why ..." A smooth and warm blanket covered her body and she had grasped it tight, pushing it closer to herself. Behind her was a big pillow which she stared at completely startled. Still, there was something utterly bothering her. She threw the blanket aside and noticed the white shirt she was wearing. There was nothing else catching her attention. Nothing which seemed strange. No. Everything was ..

Normal.

Alice blinked some times. Finally sighing a little she fell backwards onto the pillow. "Ow ... Such a fucked up nightmare ..." She groaned while slightly touching her forehead. "I ... barely remember anything .." But why should she care anyway ? It had only been a nightmare. Indeed.

It had truly been one.

But she wouldn't remember how real it had been. She wouldn't remember all the darkness of this night which had haunted her. It remained as nothing more than an unimportant headache in her memories.

Only he would. He would know more about her than she did.

He would keep hurting her. He would keep playing. And she would keep being his doll.

Bloody and broken.

_Until it would end._

_

* * *

_Ah~ It's time to think about something new ! Still enjoyed writing about Vince&Alice .. there are too few stories about them~ Or maybe I just love crack!pairings ? Well, _yes_ I do.

**R&R** ^.~


End file.
